


The Heavenly Scent of Coffee

by jae (johnwoos)



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Coffee Shops, Fluff, M/M, Novell, One Shot, Out of Character, Platonic Soulmates, Romantic Soulmates, Short One Shot, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: Svenska
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 07:58:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13585722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnwoos/pseuds/jae
Summary: Jackson är chockad när baristan på det caféet han ofta var på ber om hans namn - det visar sig att dem har börjat ropa ut människors namn när deras beställning är färdig.English translation out now, direct link in the note at the beginning!





	The Heavenly Scent of Coffee

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [The Heavenly Scent of Coffee](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13586046) by [jae (johnwoos)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnwoos/pseuds/jae)



> English translation out now!

Jackson hade alltid undrat vad namnet på insidan av hans handled betydde.  _ Mark  _ stod det, i starkt rött bläck. Han hade vaknat en morgon som sjuåring när det helt plötsligt dök upp, helt klart och tydligt, namnet  _ Mark.  _ Jackson kände ingen som hette Mark på den tiden, men det var inte ett ovanligt namn eftersom han bodde i USA då. Han försökte ifrågasätta det för hans mamma, men hon bara log snällt och sa till honom att äta upp hans frukost.

 

  Men han blev äldre, och fick reda på att namnet på hans handled var namnet på hans själsfrände. Sedan han fick den informationen var det, för det mesta, det enda han kunde tänka på. Han undrade om Mark var snygg, om han hade en bra personlighet, om Mark tänkte på honom också och mycket mera. Han var helt besatt av denna människan, som han inte ens kände till. Men han tänkte att så var väl alla.

 

  Nu var han 23 år gammal, och trots att  _ Mark _ var ett vanligt namn i USA, hade han inte träffat en enda människa med namnet på hans handled. Hans vänner hade alla hittat sina, även nu när han har flyttat till Sydkoreas huvudstad och lärt känna nya människor, hade bara en av dom inte träffat sin själsfrände än. Han längtade efter det hans vänner hade, även om det bara var platoniskt som Hoseok och Yoongis relation.

 

  Jackson var till och med lite rädd för att flytta till Sydkorea från början, eftersom Mark var ett så självklart västerländskt namn, men till slut så bestämde han sig att det var det bästa steget för hans framtid och, speciellt eftersom han hade inte ens träffat Mark, så kunde han inte hålla sig tillbaka för honom.

 

  Nu var det en tidig kall sen-höstmorgon i Seoul, Jackson var på väg till sitt favoritcafé för att hämta kaffe innan sin första lektion för dagen på Seouls främsta universitet. Det var alltid fullpackat på det caféet, men trots det så hade det fortfarande en väldigt välkomnande atmosfär. Jackson öppnade dörren och träffades omedelbart av den himmelska lukten av kaffe. Det var mycket varmare i caféet än var det var ute, så han fick ta av sig jackan och mössan han hade på sig medan han stod i kön. Han hade sin beställning i huvudet utantill, eftersom han kom hit nästan varje dag.

 

  Han tog tiden att kolla runt i caféet. Han såg några familjära ansikten, vissa okända. Flera satt med sina bärbara datorer på dom små borden, kaffet vid sidan om, lättillgängligt. Vissa andra satt med sina mobiler i en hand, muggen i andra. Atmosfären var varm, vänlig, och man kände sig lite som hemma fast man var bland massor av främlingarna. Personalen var vänlig, alltid två på en gång. De välkomnade alltid dig så fort du tog ett steg in, även om de var upptagna med att göra någonting annat. Denna dag var en av de anställda som var vid registren, och den andra bakom bänken där man gjorde och blandade kaffet, jobbet uppdelat eftersom det var så mycket folk.

 

  Det var snart hans tur att beställa när han la märke till en man som stod några platser bakom honom i kön. Han hade ett långt huvud, bruna ögon, och starkt rött hår. Han var tydligt inte från Korea, och det fascinerade Jackson. Han hade hörlurar i, med en vit scarf, och svart jacka. Helt plötsligt hade de ögonkontakt, bruna ögon mot bruna ögon. Det var något om honom som gjorde så att Jackson hade svårt att tänka klart i stunden. Han märkte knappast att människan, _Jenny_ stod det på hennes namnlapp, som jobbade bakom registren för stunden hade försökt få honoms uppmärksamhet. Jackson tvingades att bryta ögonkontakt med den mystiska mannen, och bad om ursäkt till Jenny. Han berättade för henne vad han skulle ha, och blev lite snopen när hon frågade efter vad hans namn var.

 

  “Det är något nytt vi har börjat med, eftersom vi har så mycket folk nu för tiden. Det är så att du vet att det är din Americano, till exempel” sa Jenny med len Seoul-dialekt, ett lätt skratt satt på vid slutet av meningen. Jackson log, nickade, och sa hans namn till den svarthåriga tjejen bakom registret. Hon nickade och sa att hans macchiato skulle snart vara färdig medan han betalade.

 

  Han gick ur kön och stod vid det lilla ‘bordet’ som hans dricka skulle stå när den väl var färdig. Medan han väntade, kunde han inte hindra sin syn från att vandra till den rödhåriga mannen. Han drogs ut ur sin fantasi när han hörde sitt namn bli kallad av den andra tjejen,  _ Lalisa  _ stog det. Han la märke till att båda tjejerna inte hade typiska koreanska namn, Lalisa mer likt thailändskt, och Jenny mer åt västvärlden, precis som Jackson själv.

 

  Jackson tackade Lalisa och hittade en ledig plats att sätta sig, eftersom han fortfarande hade runt 40 minuter innan hans första lektion. Han satte sig ner, och drog ut hans mobil ur hans jackficka, men han hann inte göra så mycket med den förens han hörde ett familjärt namn. Ett namn han har läst om och om igen. Ett namn skrivet i rött på hans handled och som kommer alltid att vara kvar där. Ett namn han har tänkt på varje dag sedan han fick det.

 

  “ _ Mark!” _ ropade Lalisa från bakom bänken. Jackson hade aldrig tittat upp så snabbt i hans liv.

 

  Där stod den rödhåriga mannen från tidigare, mottaglig till drickan som Lalisa höll i handen. Han tittade ner på sin handled, och upp till den rödhåriga mannen igen. Han tittade ner igen, men denna gången för att försöka titta på den andra mannens handleder, dock var hans jacka i vägen.

 

_   Mark _ började lämna med drickan i handen, och Jacksons tid började ta slut. Han stod upp och tog sina saker med sig, nästan springande ur caféet för att komma ikapp den andra mannen. Han såg honom längre fram på gatan, och var desperat att få honom att stanna.

 

  “Mark!” ropade han, samtidigt som han började springa. Namnet kändes så okänt men ändå så familjärt på hans tunga. Den rödhåriga mannen stoppade och kollade tillbaka, ett förvirrat uttryck på hans ansikte. Jackson fortsatt att springa mot honom, inte förrän han var mitt framför den andra mannen stannade han.

 

  “Kan jag hjälpa dig?” frågade Mark. Jackson kände sig fånig nu när han väl var framför mannen han hade tänkt på nästan hela sitt liv.

 

  Jackson kunde beskrivas som en väldigt charmig, glad man, men just i denna stunden kunde han inte hitta några ord att säga. Det bästa han kunde göra var att kavla upp ärmerna på sin tröja och visa Mark namnet som stod på sin handled.

 

  “Är din favoritfärg röd?” frågade Jackson honom. Mark var i chocktillstånd, men lyckades nicka ändå. Han behövde inte kavla upp sina egna ärmar för att veta vilket namn som stod där i kolsvart.

 

“Jackson?” sa han. Hans röst var len och djupt, tänkte Jackson. Han ville gråta, men vilket intryck skulle det ge Mark? Han bestämde sig att nicka istället. 

  
Efter det hade de gått tillbaka till caféet och pratat, leenden på deras ansikte under hela tiden dem var tillsammans. Mark hade visat Jackson sin handled, och Jackson hade förklarat att han egentligen inte hade någon favoritfärg, och det var därför det stod i svart. Jackson missade nästan sin lektion, men det skulle inte ha gjort något ändå, för att han kom inte ihåg någonting som hans proffesor hade sagt. Det enda Jackson kunde tänka på var  _ Mark, Mark, Mark. _


End file.
